


That B-Baller Has Sawg (Yeah but He is an Ass Hole)

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Basketball, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Sassy BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bobby and Stiles are bff's in high school and Peter wants Stiles like really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for chained hawk and ShirtlessPeter from Tumblr. I probably should not have written this.

"Hey Stiles, who's that clown you keeps looking at you while he is dribbling down there?" Bobby says to Stiles to, his best friend, as he sits down next to him on the bleachers .

"I think his name is Peter Hale he is like super rich and he is like amazing at everything or something to be honest he pisses me off." Stiles responds casually.

"Well, it looks like he is trying to show off."

"Yeah, I come here to support Scott and his miserable failings every day after school and he keeps staring at me. He winks and stuff. I bet that he thinks I am impressed by his skills."

"Well I am."

"Shut up Fins. No you're not."

“Why not?”

“Because, he acts like this to everyone he plays like all the girls and he knows he is attractive, he is so not getting any of this.”

“Yeah right Ge-“

“Shut your mouth before you butcher my name again Cupcake! I can and will tell Jenny what you said about her in the woods the other night.”

“You… Fine!” Bobby yells in defeat.

“Thank you.”

They continue to watch until the practice is over all the while Peter is dribbling doing trick shots and doing annoyingly charming basketball shenanigans without even looking. He winks at Stiles several times and licks his lips while he watches Stiles eat his Reese’s disinterestedly in the stands. The practice ends and most of the guys have filed out of the gym when Bobby makes his final comment before unleashing hell.

“Hey that b-baller has swag”

“Yeah, but he is also an ass hole.”

“Hmmm,” Bobby hums wryly. Then he shouts **“Hey Hale, My best friend Stiles here would like to talk to you!”** obscenely loud.

As Peter climbs the stands towards them Bobby goes to leave.

“Bobby, Bobby! Where are you going. Bobby! Bobby wait.” He whisper yells as he makes a desperate grab for his best friend.

“Sorry Stiles, I have to go talk to Scott. Someone has to tell him how wretched his free throws are.”

“I hate you!”

“Love you too jerk, see you tomorrow.”

“Hey Stiles.” Peter grins as he walks over his signature charm laden smile gracing his lips.

“Hi…” he says licking his lips nervously.

“So Bobby said you wanted to talk?” He says playfully his mind already grinding out ways to get Stiles to kiss him.

“Uhhh…”

“I saw you eating Reese’s again. Are they your favorite?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty great. I mean what not to love peanut butter and chocolate they’re a perfect combination. I personally like the miniatures the best because the chocolate to peanut butter ratio is better, but you know they are more expensive because you always have to buy them in bulk.”

“I see,” Peter says invading Stiles’ space. “Well, why don’t you just buy the big bags and then ration them out so they will last longer perfection is a terrible thing to waste and perfect combinations are so very rare in this world.”

“Uh, yeah I guess th-that could work,” he stutters and leans back a little.

“You know perfect combinations are often times unexpected. Usually they are two things you would never expect. Maybe even two people that you may have thought would never work that could be perfect complements, balancing each-other out like yin and yang don’t you think?” Peter says closing in on Stiles more. His eyes are calculating.

“Yeah I guess.” Stiles says his back clinking softly against the edge of the bleacher he has now become flush with in his hesitant retreat from Peter’s advances.

“I think we could be one of those combinations don’t you?” he says pressing in on Stiles resting his lips just barely apart from his not quite touching as his breath ghosts out of him and Stiles breathes it in.

“Uh, Uh… I don’t—“

Before he can finish the sentence his push up just slightly not even on purpose but it is enough to slot his parted lips against Peter’s. He goes wide-eyed as he takes in the feeling of Peter’s mouth against his. This is his first kiss he is so at a loss right now.

Peter leans in further and pulls him in by wrapping his arms underneath Stiles and pulling them snuggly together at the chest. He reinforces the kiss and then licks out quickly as he pulls himself apart from Stiles. Stiles follows him slightly as they part and Peter knows he’s won.

“Well, Stiles,” he says his voice a little gruff “I will see you at practice tomorrow.” Then he leaves in a hurricane out the gym door leaving Stiles there still stunned.

* * *

The next day he gets to school and Bobby walks up behind him casually and slings his arm over Stiles’ shoulder “So how was jock boy?”

“He was,” Stiles drifts off blushing, “… intense.”

“Ha! I knew you liked him. Pathetic! Only you would try to play hard to get for the schools top basketball player and fail instantly when he comes to talk to you. How long did it take for you to cave? I give you five minutes top.”

“Shut up! He was all up on me okay! I didn’t even know what happened until he was gone.”

“Okay Stiles tell the Fins all about it.”

“Whatever cupcake so here is how it went down…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm more? I'm still completely clueless as to what I am writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Ayyo who asked for more and has now received this is probably horrible and going no where but I sure as hell will try to make the words used half way decent and utilize proper grammar So yay. More Peter Stiles Fics.

“So, Stiles, You want to hang out after practice tomorrow?”

“No.” Stiles dead pans “And if you don’t stop hitting on me I will get my dad to file for a restraining order. He’s the sheriff.”

“Oh please you wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Would you really turn down someone as good looking as me?”

“Yes. I hate you.”

“You love me. Admit it.”

“No, I really don’t. How about you go harass some other brunette with an oral fixation?” He replies then licks his lips.

“No. Those are the lips I and; and those are the ones I shall have.”

Stiles turns to walk away then Peter grabs his arm and pushes him up against a wall.

“What are you--?” He starts to ask before Peter cuts him off with a lick to his wrist. Then a sucking kiss placed there. It’s not hard enough to bruise but it sets Stiles off kilter.”

He starts to flush. And Peter moves his lips slowly along his inner arm.

“Hey Peter!” A familiar voice shouts from down the hallway. “Now I know you aren’t defiling my best friend in the hallway. I knew you were depraved, but really sexually attacking my virginal best friend is below you isn’t it?”

“Whatever Bobby.” He says rolling his eyes. “I will see you later Stiles.” He purrs at Stiles then walks away.

“Oh my god Bobby! Thank you.”

“Yeah what would you do without the Finster?”

“Just stop. You’re my best friend and honestly I do love ya but just try not to hurt yourself.”

“What? That nickname is AWESOME!”

“No it really isn’t Bobby now please escort me to class before anymore creeps show up.”

“Okay Daphne.” He says before they walk into Ms. Blake’s English class.

It gets about half way through the period before Bobby starts up any more shit. “So Princess Stiles, how long will it be before the young Mr. Hale asks thy hand in marriage?”

“Shut up.”

“So, how long ‘til you give in?”

“Forever now leave me alone cupcake.” He grits out.

“Oh so he is about to win isn’t he?”

“NO!” He repeats adamantly. “I said NO.” Then he slams his text book shut.

“Ms. Blake may I go to the bathroom?” He asks still flinging his arms around.

“Sure Stiles just be back soon.”

“No promises.” He leaves his books in class to reassure her that he will come back anyway.

“Ms. Blake, can I go to the bathroom too?”

“I’m sorry Bobby one at a time.”

~~~~ Bathroom~~~~

When he gets into the bathroom he is still rather annoyed so obviously the only thing that can happen is for Peter to be there.

“Is there a problem love?”

“Oh god not you again.” He says flailing his arms in Peter’s direction.

“Seriously Stiles? Are you going to keep pretending you don’t like me? You followed me after I started to pull out of the kiss, I know you liked it.”

“It was a perfectly natural reaction that a young man could have when faced with his first kiss leave me alone. I’m not gay.”

“You could be.” Peter says blatantly. “Would that really be so bad? No-one really cares anymore. I bet your Dad would love you all the same. I bet Bobby wouldn’t care either nor Scott, not really.”

“Well I would.”

“Why?” Peter asks crowding Stiles against a wall this time, instead of a locker or some bleachers.

“Because.”

“Because why?” He asks annoyance under laying the tone.

“Just because. Okay.”

“Well, I think you should care so much about the details.” He says leaning in. “Kiss me.”

“No.”

“Stiles,” He says softly. “Kiss me.”

And they slide together again lips easily slotting together to form one whole. Stiles breaks away first.

“Can you stop please?”

“I will if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t like me.”

“I—I—I don’t…” he fumbles beneath Peter’s gaze. “How is anyone supposed to be mean to you when you look at them like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like they mean everything to you.” He says then pushes Peter out of the way.

“See you later then.” Peter says and smirks.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Stiles swings his arms around in annoyance.

~~~~Class~~~~

Stiles walks back in lips slightly pinked cheeks still flushed from the event and walks to his chair and sits down. “Stupid Peter. Stupid Face. Stupid eyes. Stupid I hate him and his udeniably focusable face that I can’t even stop myself from submitting to. Stupid Basketball playing jerk.” He mutters below his breath and flails his hands in aggravation.

“Stiles you’re not still mad are you?”

“No. I’m just.” *Sigh* “I’m just annoyed because Peter is appearing everywhere today.

“I know right the guy has been on me for the last month to introduce you to him. I finally agreed just to get him to leave me alone.”

“Bobby… I am going to kill you.”

“What?”

“You threw me to the beast. Bros before Hoes man you basically just betrayed my trust and totally brok the Bro Code. That’s it you’re fired Scott is my best friend now.”

“Stiles!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so saccharine and clichéd even I don't know what is going on anymore. Guys I can't even handle my own fan fiction at this point. help me.

“Stiles! Wait up!” Bobby calls from a few feet behind him.

“No! I need to get to class!” Stiles hollers back.

“We have all the same classes. Also, you hate Harris you are always complaining about his trigger happy detention slip writing hand. Furthermore, Peter is in that class with us.”

“Oh shit!”

Bobby catches up to him. “Yeah, so what are you going to do about him you chuckle head? I mean really he turns you into Greenberg. You just become an incapable pile of useless when he hits on you.”

“I do not!”

“Yeah you do. You totally love him and junk. It’s the only explanation.”

“Seriously knock it off or I will find someone to beat you up. I am sure Greenberg would love to knock your face in for me if I told him all the shit you say.”

“Fine. I give. But, just remember everything you do that he says to do will make him feel like he is winning and the more you resist the more he will want you. Your only real option is to run and never comeback.”

They get into class and soon enough Peter walks in after them.

“Hi Stiles, what a coincidence it is that we have chemistry together.” He says then grins wolfishly.

Stiles groans and rolls his eyes, but the sound is muffled by the ringing of the bell.

“Okay everyone. We are going to be starting a new lab assignment. You will need to do research at home with one partner so I am going to divide you into groups.”

“Oh god no,” Stiles groans.

“Is there a problem Mr. Stilinski?”

“No, no sir. There isn’t a single problem. Nope.”

“Okay, Bobby P. with Scott, Greenberg with Reyes, Lahey with Boyd.”  He drones on for about what seems like twenty minutes to Stiles but is in reality more like two until all but four names have been called off.

 _Of course due to his life he would be in the last four with Peter_ , he thinks, and sinks into his seat.

“Stilinski you’re with Hale. Argent you’re with Martin.”

Stiles nearly cries in frustration. _Oh god why me._ “Mr. Harris is there any way to switch lab partners?”

“Is there a legitimate problem between you and Mr. Hale?”

“Well, not really-”

“Then no.”

“But!”

“Mr. Stilinski, if you don’t stop complaining I would love to give you detention so unless you would rather sit in my classroom cleaning for hours than getting your project done I would suggest you shut up.”

“Fine,” he grumbles.

Peter saunters up behind him and whispers in his ears. “So I guess no we have chemistry in and out of school.”

Stiles’ face reddens and he sits silently trying not to spaz out.

“I think I like you silent,” Peter states quietly. “Maybe I should find other ways to take your voice from you. Would you like that Stiles?”

Stiles lets out a squeak from the back of his throat in protest, but still is unable to do anything but sit there, work, and take whatever Peter dishes out. The rest of the period finishes and they get a moderate amount of work done. The work is 50% research and 50% labs so they make good progress, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t need to work together outside school.

“So Stiles, I have practice after school today, and I know you pretty much always come to basketball practices. So, I am going to give my keys to my nephew Derek who is annoyingly the same age as me, due to my parents thinking it was a funny idea to have another child at the same time as my older sister having her SECOND child. So, you can just drive me over to your place and we will work on the project after that. Sounds good?”

“Fine.”

“Good, it will be lovely getting to hang out with you after school today.” He says then kisses Stiles on the cheek. “I will see you later Stiles.” He says then walks away headed for his next class with Stiles still standing there cupping his face.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Stiles, I thought you didn’t like him.” Bobby says as he slings his arm around him.

“I don’t he is just… persistent. I don’t even know what to do anymore. He won’t take no for a fucking answer.”

“Accept it?”

“Absolutely not. Never gonna happen. I absolutely refuse to cave to that player. He only wants me because he can’t have me. If I let him have me he won’t want me anymore and then where will I be.”

“Oh so you do like him.”

“What.”

“Well, if you didn’t like him you would just let him have you so you could get rid of him. But, since you don’t want to get dumped by him it means some part of you must like him Stiles.” Bobby says logically for once.

“Bobby, when did you start knowing things?”

“I’ve always known things Stiles.”

“So what should I do?”

“Well, since you obviously have the upper hand here, you should give in at some point, but make him work to keep you in the relationship. If he feels unworthy he is less likely to leave you. It’s simple guy logic. Eventually he won’t even think of betraying you.”

“Wow, profound advise via Bobby Finstock I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I am quite sagely when I need to be.” He says puffing himself up.

“Thanks cupcake.” Stiles says then kisses him on the cheek dramatically before running off to class.

The rest of the days classes pass rather uneventfully which is something that Stiles is thankful for. Even during lunch he manages to avoid another ambush from Hale.

“See you later Stiles. Say hi to your not-boyfriend and Scotty-boy for me.”

“I hate you, bye.”

“Love you too,” he shouts back as he walks off for his locker.

* * *

 

“Hey Stiles,” is what he is greeted with as he walks in, by both Peter and Scott.

“Hi Scott.” He says happily. “Hi Peter.” He says with a nod.

Peter scoffs and smirks as he sees Stiles try to play it cool in front of him and goes back to dribbling circles around the rest of the team.

Most of the team groans as they realize that they are going to be humiliated yet again, in Peter’s quest to impress and woo Stiles that they have been hating ever since Stiles decided to come and watch all of their practices, and show up at all of their games.

Stiles randomly cheers for Scott every so often when he actually does something profoundly adequate. And steals quick glances at Peter when he doesn’t think he’s looking.

Soon enough the practice is over; it was a short one luckily enough for the rest of the team.

“Hey Stiles, I won’t be too long wait for me by the front doors. I will be out soon. Then we can go over to your house and work on our chemistry.”

“Chemistry assignment you dick, and fine, I’m going.”

* * *

 

“So you’re going to finally get that kid soon Peter?”

“I plan to.” He says while showering. “But I need to hurry; I wouldn’t want to piss him off.”

Peter washes off quickly and gets out toweling off quickly before dressing. He collects his stuff and exits the room his hair still messy.

When Stiles sees him he looks like he is still annoyingly perfect despite his hair. In fact his hair looks like he meant it to look all messy, like that is his style now or something.

“Lead the way Stiles.”

Stiles fumbles for a few seconds unable to compose himself completely. “Okay,” he says then grabs his bag slings it over his shoulder and walks to his car Peter hot on his heels the entire way.

He gets in the car and drive to his house trying to stay as silent as possible.

“So, what are we going to do about the assignment?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we will just do something impeccable that Harris will hate but have to give us an A anyway because the research and math are done so well.”

“You do this a lot don’t you Stiles?”

“Yeah, Harris hates me. He is such a dick, all because my dad gave him a ticket once. I bet that if I reported him to the principle I could get him in trouble for it, but I really prefer to fight my own battles.”

“I bet you do.” He says as they enter the house.

“Okay well, we better get started on our chemistry.” Stiles says absentmindedly.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Peter says grabbing Stiles from behind and kissing his neck.

“PETER!” Stiles shouts shocked.

“What… I… Thought…you…wanted to… work on… our…chemistry?” Peter implores between the kisses he is sliding up and down Stiles’ neck.

“N-not that kind of-f chemist-rr-ry. Get off please.”

“I’d rather not.” He says and starts to mouth his teeth over Stiles’ neck.

“Whoa!” Stiles says jumping away and pushing Peter’s face and arms off of him. “I can and will use my rights to get a restraining order.

“You’ve said that twice now, and I’m still of the belief that I’m far too attractive for you to actually do that.”

“Yeah whatever Casanova, let’s just get to work.” Stiles says as he rubs at his reddened neck. “If that bruises I’m going to murder you.”

“You can’t really blame me for wanting to mark you, can you? You are irresistible. Just like me.”

“Aww, that was almost sweet. At least it would’ve been if you weren’t so completely self-absorbed,” Stiles feigns. “Let’s get to work.”

They get to work until about eight p.m. when Peter says “Well, I need to get home.”

“Okay, should I drive you?”

“No, I should probably walk home it would be better for me anyway. Thank you Stiles, I enjoyed working with you.”

“Yeah, ditto.”

Peter walks up to him and give him a quick kiss before walking to the door and opening it. “Bye.”

“Hey Peter!” Stiles says while Peter is turned around.

“Wha-”

Stiles cuts him off with a kiss. “You need to stop talking the last word from me.” He says before retreating behind the door and closing it.

“Okay,” He whispers to himself slightly stunned as he turns to walk home.

When he gets home Derek greets him, “So I take it your study session went well.”

“Yeah.” Peter says despondently before going to the kitchen grabbing some dinner and retreating to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have enjoyed this chapter so much. But, I did anyway.

When Bobby picks up the phone he doesn’t even has time to greet Stiles. “Cupcake, I need your help. I definitely like him. This is no good. I need to get a lid on this fast. What the hell do I do?”

“Well, my compadre let the Finster give you some advice. Let it happen, go with the flow. Give into temptation. Be a teenager. Carpe Diem and all that shit. I would give you some grand speech, but you would just disrespectfully cut it short and then where would we be with your pathetic attention span. You know you should probably work on that.”

“Bobby.”

“Yeah?’

“Shut up.”

“Rude!”

“It happens get over it. We need to get back to the issue at hand. How to I keep myself from liking this douche bag.”

“Ah, but the heart wants what the heart wants, no?”

“Dude what the hell is with you lately?” Stiles asks annoyed. “Are you getting some or something? Because, if you are and you haven’t told me that’s yet another violation of the bro code you’ve been displaying and there will be serious punishment.”

“No, but I asked Jenny out again, and this time she hasn’t said no yet.”

“God you need to stop. She is bad news. No one named Jennifer is ever a good person. Take Ms. Blake for example yeah she is bad ass, for a teacher, and all, but her tests are straight from hell I swear the lady communes with the devil to come up with those questions.”

“Yeah, but they sure are B-E-A-U-tiful.”

“Oh my god! I can’t listen to this. Call me back when you’re a normal person again.” Stiles says before hanging up.

“Well, he was profoundly useless,” Then he sighs. “Maybe, I should call Scott. But, his is probably even worse at this than Bobby at least Bobby has talked to a girl since freshman year.”

_Wait a second! A girl! That’s it!_

“Well, tomorrow I need to go talk to Lydia.” He thinks out loud. And then he goes to bed.

* * *

 

“Lydia!” he shouts out chasing her down the hall before first period. “Lydia wait! I need your advice!”

She slows slightly hearing him ask for advice. No one does that. And, Stiles usually bothers her because he likes her or something. His pathetic advances got rather annoying some years ago. Soon enough he catches up to her.

“Thank you.” He says wheezing. “I need your advice on getting rid of a guy. Normally, I would try to keep our talks more on an intelligence based conversation, but I really do need the help.”

“You need help getting rid of a guy?” she responds skeptically.

“Yes! Now will you please help me?”

“Fine. What is he doing?”

“He keeps hitting on me, and kissing me and I don’t really want him to... I would stop him but like, he kind of just paralyzes me with his stare and pushes me against walls and stuff. I need him to stop before I actually start liking it in earnest, because I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Well, Stiles, it looks like you’ve finally started asking me decent questions. Now this one would be easier if you could function while he is hitting on you, but I think we can figure it out.”

“So, what are you thinking in that amazing brain of yours?”

“First off you need to carry one of your friends with you everywhere you go. It is an important survival skill all girls innately know that keeps the creeps away. Next, when he calls your name in any hall way ignore it. Thirdly, if you go to anything he might see you at that you can avoid you have to stop it is only encouraging his advances to see that you are just going to sit there and accept them.”

“That all you got?”

“That **SHOULD** be all that you need, Stiles.” She grits out irritated.

“Okay, thank you… I’ll just be going now.” He says pointing behind him while retreating backward. Then he bumps into someone.

He jumps in surprise. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” He says before turning around.

“Don’t be.” Peter says and pulls him in closer a smile creeping across his lips.

“Lydia!” He shouts.

She turns on her heels to see Stiles enveloped in Peter’s arms. She sighs and walks over, grabs his arm and yanks him away. “Come on Stiles, you said you would pre-test me for first period,” She lies as she drags him off. She lets go of him when they turn the corner.”

“Thank you! Oh my god Lydia you’re my savior.” He says and kisses her hand then runs off to his first class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys I’m going to do my best to follow the NO thinking verb rule in my writing. I think before it generally wasn’t that cluttered with them, I hope. Also, if you have any cut scenes you would specifically enjoy seeing I will take them into account just message me somehow. I will try to put them in if they make sense. Any way fingers crossed.  
> http://wingedbeastieanji.tumblr.com/post/12504675837/this-is-an-excellent-writing-advice-from-chuck

“Okay Bobby, so whatever you do under no circumstances are you allowed to ever leave Peter alone with me EVER! Do you understand?” Stiles says walking sideways towards their chemistry class practically yelling at Stiles as he flails.

“Uh, sure Stiles, but do you mind me asking why?”

“Because, if you don’t the guy is going to hit on me, and I would rather he didn’t.”

“But, you just said--”

“Who cares what I said last night. Just do what I’m saying now.”

“Fine. Señor Pushy McBossy-Pants, I will keep you from the love of your life if it is the last thing I do.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Let’s get to class.”

Stiles gets into class and immediately gets this kicked look out of Peter. It is the only look that Stiles has seen on his face that hasn’t been in some way self-gratified and he is now finding himself hesitating as he walks over to their lab station. On one hand there is a whole new side of Peter. The unsteady one open for investigation, vulnerable, that he could seize and take advantage of. And just underneath that layer is the confident, incorrigible version of him that attacks him at every corner.

Which one is real? Stiles doesn’t have a chance to investigate, because as soon as he sits down the kicked look he is receiving is matched by a quiet unsteady tone floating from Peter’s mouth to his ears.

“Did I do something wrong? Or were you just messing with me last night?” It’s barely a whisper.

Stiles stops unpacking his books from his bag and looks at Peter. He sits on the edge of his seat as Peter stares at him looking for his true intentions. Peter bores into him and Stiles flinches back.

“I uhh… I’m sorry… I just can’t. I shouldn’t have done that to you last night. It was wrong, I was wrong.” Stiles says and drops his gaze. “I can’t handle this. It happened too quickly, the moment slipped away from me and I got swept into the current of your emotions.”

“I wish you would just let you emotions guide you, instead of wavering like a political candidate.” Peter says his tone running like ice through Stiles’ veins. The tone hit him like a slap to the face.

He sunk into his chair and buried his head into his book. “So do I,” Stiles whispers the guilt filtering through to Peter’s ears like honey.

“So you like me.”

“I…Yes, no, I could tell you… but…” Stiles cuts off. The wrinkles on his forehead and the furrowing of his brow deepen giving Peter more ground.

“You like me.”

“Peter,” he groans his facial expression changing to that of a knife stabbing victim.

“Why can’t you just answer me?”

“Because, I don’t have the answer. You can search for it in my eyes all you want but the conclusion is I still need more time. I haven’t found myself yet.”

“Peter, Stiles, is there a problem I should be aware of?” Harris asks, glasses slipping down his nose slightly as he looked down at them with a frown.

“No, no problem!” Stiles blurts out his eyes flitting around wildly as he remembers where he is.

“Fine. But, I won’t stop trying to win you over Stiles. I want you. And I always get what I want.” Peter says his breath warm on Stiles ear. His eyes bore into Stiles determinedly.

“I wouldn’t accept any less from any admirable suitor. Now let’s get to work.” Stiles says shifting into his seat properly and leaning towards the work table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that this chapter was short but I felt like a lot happened in it somehow. So there is that. But, I do need to ask did you like the vulnerable Peter scene? Should I do more in the future in this fic. I mean he is a teenager. He may still be his completely vain self but as a teenager he does suffer from a need to be affirmed and the rejection would've gotten to him so should I do more of that? Please give me your input.   
> Peace out   
> ~~~Irukashi Narukib~~~


	7. Chapter 7

When the period ends Stiles grabbed Bobby, and left for the hallway with Peter at a short distance. When he glances back he sees Peter looking down and up as if he can’t look at the floor because it was boring, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Stiles without scrunching up with some strangely pensive face. When Stiles gets to the end of the hall Peter calls out to him.

“Should I give my nephew the keys? Or should I keep them?”

Stiles can’t help it he turns around and walk towards Peter.

He shakes loose the grip that Bobby gets on him. As he begins to get closer to Peter he hears, “You said you wanted me to keep him away from you. Where did that go?”

“Peter, I will drive you to my house or your house for our study session. Either are fine. You can totally give Derek the keys. Okay?”

“Yeah, Thanks.” Peter replies looking into Stiles’ eyes. His eyes are glimmering with the hope that has been handed to him.

Peter leans up to kiss Stiles. And for some reason Stiles lets him. He relaxes into it. But, before long Stiles is ripped away by Bobby.

“Okay enough of that lover boy. We have a class to get to.” Bobby says and rolls his eyes. He drags him down the hall a way before letting him go.

“You need to sort your shit! Here is some friendly advice if you don’t like a kid, **DO NOT LET HIM KISS YOU!** Otherwise you need to stop fucking complaining about a guy you like, liking you back. It is madness.”

“Yeah, but--”

“No none of that stick to one emotion for me okay. You’re going to give me whip lash. I am your best friend, but I am not above punching the ever living crap out of your deranged ass. I verbally bitch slap Greenberg all day long. It is your turn.”

Stiles sees the stern face on his goofy best friend and sinks backward into himself.

“Okay, got it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then, let’s get to class.”

* * *

 

After class Stiles finds Peter leaning against his locker smiling. He walks over to his locker and Peter doesn’t move. He just stands there and smiles at him.

“You gonna move?”

“Kiss me, and I will.” Peter says in a defiant, yet playful way.

“Excuse you, did you just demand from something from me?”

“What, why won’t you just kiss me? Is it that much? I thought we established that you liked me earlier.”

“Yeah well, it is rude to assume that whatever I am feeling that you can just force me to do as you please.”

“Yeah, okay. Well, would you kiss me anyway?”

“Not right now, we need to get to my house and start on the chemistry work.”

“Fine, but maybe won’t be acceptable for long you need to make a decision sooner or later.”

“Whatever,” Stiles says pushing Peter off getting his stuff quickly, then he shuts the door and stalks off for his Jeep.

Peter run off in front of Stiles just enough to reach the Jeep first. He goes around and opens the car door. “For you my prince,” He says with and exaggerated bow.

When Stiles gets to his door he goes to jump in, but before he can Peter slides in front of him and pulls himself right to Stiles’ chest. He puts his arm around Stiles’ back and pulls his face forward with his other hand. He leans in and kisses Stiles. He licks at Stiles’ bottom lip and backs him up against the door.

The kiss doesn’t break for quite some time. In the midst of the kiss Stiles opens his mouth to Peter’s tongue and they slide against each other softly for a few moments before Stiles pulls back his face is pink.

“I need a moment…” Stiles says slides away from Peter and climbs into his car.

Peter shuts the door and walks around. He climbs in.

“That was good,” Peter says his voice wavering but excited. “Let’s get to your house. We can figure out what to do today when we get there.”

“Okay.” Stiles says despondently. Then he starts the car and drives for his house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to be back for the time being. Sorry for the wait, with school as a thing I couldn't find the motivation to write. But, with the next month open I have a month to give to ya'll. I hope to hear from you soon   
> XOXO  
> IK_NK

 

There Peter is lying sprawled out on the couch next to him and a damn is it tempting. Peter’s smile is tilted at the edges into a confident smirk. His eyes are confident and waiting for the challenge to be accepted.

Stiles groans as he turns to speak. But, when he goes to talk his words come out garbled spilling out on top of each other. “I – ca- but- Peter I really like you but--- I’m ready, not – I can” He mumbles and then groans again.

“You know Stiles for a guy who knows what he likes and what he is good at in the moment you sure are terrible at everything that you have time to think about,” Peter bites out.

“You’re right, maybe I should stop thinking.” Stiles whispers and leans over. He turns his body and clambers over Peter’s form and straddles his lap. His pale skin flushed red and he leans in to kiss Peter.

Their lips connect and Stiles instantly loses his thoughts along with his breath as he puts all of his attention into it. “Yeah not thinking… is good” Peter moans out between kisses. And within moments his hands are meandering along Peter’s body. Stiles grips at Peter’s sides harshly and pulls him in roughly trying to deepen the kiss. Peter pushes his hands underneath Stiles’ shirt and claws lightly on it as Stiles begins to suck a hickey onto his neck. Peter gasps as Stiles bite’s down softly and rubs his teeth against the taut skin beneath his ear.

 Then the door swings open with a Sheriff standing in it stunned at the sight of his son atop a rutting boy. His keys are still in the door, and the Sheriff’s coat falls from his hand.

“Son, what’s going on?” He says his voice cold to the ear. It is the sort of talk that makes you wonder if the person speaking is actually even alive. John had just gotten off of a double shift that afternoon and the fatigue displayed itself in the heavy lines below his eyes and on his forehead.

Scrambling Stiles gets off of Peter and flounders to find the words to say to his dad. “Dad! I was just… I was… I—”

“We were just experimenting,” Peter says coolly. “We had homework to do for Chemistry and Stiles invited me back here because we are lab partners. I have been interested in Stiles for some time now and just recently have I been able to gather the courage to approach him about it. I’m sorry, I should’ve been more upfront sir. But, he was worried that you might not accept him, and Stiles isn’t even fully sure of what he wants yet. So, I told him that it was okay to keep it a secret for the time being. I apologize we should’ve told you.” He finishes and then goes to shake John’s hand. “I hope you can forgive me; I will be going now,” he turns to Stiles and says “I will see you in class tomorrow, bye.” Then he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

“Stiles?”

“He… told the truth,” Stiles winces. “Please don’t be mad.” And, he turns away from his father.

John walks over to Stiles and pulls him into a bear hug. “Hey it’s okay. We’ll get through this just like we get through everything.” John hears tiny sobs coming from where Stiles is pushed against his shirt. “Stiles, calm down. It’s okay. I love you son.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than it should've but my friend came over and we played video games for like 2 days straight. I haven't seen him in 3 months so yeah. I hope you like it. I really enjoyed finishing off this chapter of the story.

**Chapter 9**

 

Later that night

Stiles is doing his homework… for once. The project is due Monday which leaves him with all of four more days to do it. Though he would normally put it off he can focus well on anything that doesn’t have to do with Peter and well when he is doing the project he is able to at least Skype call him for some choice viewing material. Since Peter ran off earlier they’ve done quite a fair bit of work and Stiles is surprised because with all the progress they’ve made he might actually have time to go to the basketball game tomorrow.

“Hey, Peter… It’s 1 A.M. I’m going to take a shower and attempt to nod off. Maybe, sleep will take me tonight.”

“Okay Stiles, will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, definitely.” he says smiling into the camera. He cuts the Skype call and goes to the bathroom. “God what am I doing,” he groans into the silence of the bathroom. He strips off his clothes haphazardly and turns on the shower. After a few moments he steps under the spray and sighs. “I think I really like him mom, but I don’t know what to do. Should I just go for it? I want to, but I can’t forget what everyone has said about what he does with girls. Maybe I am just over thinking this.” he opens the shampoo and washes his hair. He decided to grow it out again at Bobby’s insistent “advice” –nagging—about how much better it looks when he doesn’t look bald. He scrubs himself clean while letting the water pound down and release a bit of the immense tension building up inside of his body. Finally, half an hour later he gets out feeling slightly more relaxed and too tired to keep worrying about his conflict any more tonight. He dries off quickly pulls on a pair of boxers and goes to bed.

“Night mom. Maybe I’ll have an answer tomorrow.” He says before he drifts off.

\---The Next Morning---

8 A.M.

            “Stiles?” The Sheriff calls upstairs. “Stiles! You’re going to be late.”

            … “Stiles if I have to come up there I am going to be so ticked off.”

            … “STILES!” The Sheriff yells climbing the stairs. He slams open the door calling out to his son, “Sti-” he looks into the empty bedroom “-les?” “Huh, I guess he went to school early.”   _Oh well, maybe he is just avoiding me because he is still upset about last night._

~~~ Across Town ~~~

            “Hey Jenny!” Bobby says running down the hall after his beloved. “Hey Jenny! Jen--” “AGH” Bobby screams as he is pulled into the adjacent hallway.

            “Hey cupcake.” Stiles says. “So, I decided I’m going to just go for it. What should I do?”

            “Really you cock block me for romantic advice.”

            “Right that was probably a dick move, but dude come on; you’re the ‘lady killer’ what should my next move be?”

            “NOTHING! God you’re and idiot Nim-Nim. You don’t have to do anything. He obviously is all over your bait all you’ve gotta do is wait for him to make his next move.” Bobby says shoving Stiles off before running off after his now missing love.

            “Dude that doesn’t help! I wanted to make the next move!” Stiles shouts after his friend more flustered than before.

            A set of arms wrap themselves around his waist accompanied with a nip to the ear. “Oh, so you wanted to make a move on me now? Okay Stiles,” he whispers and turns Stiles around and pushes him against a wall. He kisses him then turns and walks off around leaving Stiles groping after him. “I’ll be waiting,” Peter drawls dismissively as he walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

“Bobby what should I do?” Stiles says slamming his books on the desk immediately after entering their first period class.

“To what event do I owe this pleasurable level of energy at this fine time in the morning Stiles?” Bobby says looking up at him from a slumped stance.

“I need you to tell me how to romance Peter. NOW!”

“And I know how to do this why?”

“Because, at Lydia’s annual bash last year you got a not-even-drunk pair of identical twins to make out with you, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! You have the moves and as my best friend you are required to help me, BY THE BRO CODE.”

“Fine, what are you doing tonight?”

“I’m probably going to go to the basketball game and support Peter and Scott.”

“Perfect. Be there an hour early; bring markers a few poster sized pieces of paper, markers, face paint, glue, scissors, glitter, glue, whatever Beacon Hills spirit wear you have, and a Mountain Dew Live Wire.”

“Okay, but why the Mountain Dew?”

“Because, if I’m going to help you I expect payment.”

~~~ An hour before the game ~~~

“I have the stuff Bobby. What are we doing Cupcake?”

“Ah Perfect.” He responds grabbing the Mountain Dew and cracking it open taking a swig. Here write **this** out on the poster.

“I’m not writing this out and holding it above my head.”

“Well, I guess you don’t want him that badly then do you?”

“What? Yes I do!” Stiles shouts indignantly. “But I am not writing ‘you’re the peanut butter to my chocolate: perfect in my heart’ Bobby.”

“Romance is wasted on you. Fine. Write this Nim-Nim and calm down.” Bobby hands Stiles another paper. “Now sit still while I paint your face with Beacon Hill’s High colors and Peter’s number.

Stiles sighs. “I guess this is more acceptable. If only just. Also, we aren’t in kindergarten anymore stop calling me that.”

“Also, I got this for you I figured you could split one with him before the game and be all mushy gooey with him in front of the team and display your affection by giving him a token of your love or something equally pathetic.”

~~~ 5 minutes until the game ~~~

“Okay Stiles. You’ve got this. Just stand here and wait for him to come out of the locker room, then you break it and say it okay?”

“Okay you’re right Bobby thank you I think I can do this.”

“Of course you can now grow a pair and prepare yourself. I’m going to sit down now. Don’t. Fuck this up.”

“Yeah. I’ve got this. You’re right I can totally do this.”

_Instrumental band music begins in the background and the doors to the gym open._

“Oh God! I so cannot do this.”

“Stiles!? What are you doing down here? And why are you covered in paint?”

“Um, uh, Um.” Stiles says and tries to hide himself turning every which way completely unable to decide which way is the best to go in order to escape.

“Stiles. What. Is. It?”

“I.” Stiles says taking out the Reese’s and breaking it in half. “Here… You’re like the other half of my Reese’s. I think we are a perfect combination. Will you please go out with me?”

“Stiles…” Peter says quietly pulling him in. “I can’t believe you did this for me. Of course I will.” He leans his head in and catches Stiles lips. It’s a slow kiss, it burns, edges its way through every nerve of Stiles’ body; it makes him tingle and when Peter pulls away he tries to follow just for a moment before returning to reality and realizing where they are. “Stiles, I have to go now. But, if I don’t see you after the game you’re a dead man. You hear me?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go sit down,” Stiles replies quietly. He then walks over to return to the stands and bumps into the railing on the way up. Behind him he hears the cat calls of the other team members to Peter as he walks out onto the floor.

            When the game does finally start it’s hectic and it looks like Peter is working it twice as hard as usual. The number 27 finds itself all over the game. He makes the first shot and turns around and that’s when he sees it. The sign that says **#27 IS MY BOYFRIEND** in Beacon Hills High’s team colors with a screaming Stiles cheering for him. He smiles, blows a kiss, and points to Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... so more cheese is good? I hope so. Any way the Number I put in the fic is tentative. It will remain as is until I get a response over tumblr or someone here tells me what it is. I feel like there may only be a few more chapters of this fic. But that's a good thing right it means I can move on to another maybe a detective fic where stiles plays a Sherlock Holmes-esque character and Peter is Jack the ripper Scott is Watson and other things like that or maybe I will actually make my Stilinski twins idea a thing. Probably the latter rather than the former as it is already started somewhere on my laptop. But this one isn't over yet and come on its been a good ride right?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            The game ends an hour later in a total blow out the scores aren’t even remotely close. Beacon Hills won by over thirty points and Peter finished the game by getting around 50% of them. He's all set for his inevitable MVP championship reception speech that the whole team is aware he is going to receive. I mean he did just score half of the points in the Semi-finals so even if they don’t win the championship Peter has already more than earned the title. When the team goes to rush to the locker room at the end of the game Stiles is missing gone from the stands and Peter is severely worried. Stiles said he’d be there. He said he would be sing him right after the game. He wanders out into the hall way and there is still no sign of him. He turns the corner is immediately knocked into a wall by a wave of people. When he finds his way to the locker room he finds himself mysteriously alone. The whole team is gone.

“What is going on? Where is everyone? Where’s Stiles? He wouldn’t have changed his mind this quickly would he?”

“I don’t think I would have. But, then again you did take an exceptionally long time getting here and convincing everyone to use the other locker room was a pain.”

“You what?”

“Well, I got tired of you groping me in public; so I lied my ass off and convinced everyone to use the other locker room like half a minute after they entered. So come find me.”

“Okay then?”

Peter walks around the locker room and then he hears a shower head start up.

“Stiles, do have any idea how many times I’ve thought about this?” He says when sees Stiles’ clothes lying on the ground at the entrance to the showers.

“I had only the slightest idea.” He says and then laughs.

“A lot,” Peter says having stripped off his clothes and enters the stall. He wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in for a kiss. “I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too. Ass hole.”

~~~ Fin ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter of the fanfic sorry for how brief it is but if I were to lengthen it I would have to write in porn. Also for the porn block but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to actually write it into this fic. It felt wrong... I might add one in an add on fic later but I'd rather not do that to the main fic. And while yes it is "over" there is going to be follow up so don't worry there will be more of this to come. I need to at least do an actual date scene as an epilogue at the least. Anyway This is Iru_Naru signing off my Stiler babies TTYL!!!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Epilogue~~~

            “Hey, so are we going anywhere today?” Stiles asks casually when he feels his boyfriend press up against him from behind.

            “Well seeing as its spring break I thought we might go out to this place I like, you know if you’d appease me.”

            “But, of course,” Stiles drawls and then turns around in Peter’s arms.

            Peter pulls him in quickly kisses and then moves towards the front door of the house so   he can go out to the car. Stiles doesn’t know that he is being brought to Peter’s favorite place in the preserve today. He also doesn’t know that Peter has been waiting for today to finally romance his boyfriend into having sex with him. He has the lube and condoms in his bag. They’re hidden beneath the picnic he has prepared. It took him all morning to prepare the food his mom said would be best for an outdoor adventure. He had wanted to make them himself and as a guy he didn’t really know specifically what would be best to woo his beloved in such a manner. But, he made some of Stiles’ favorites mixed with some family recipes.

            Peter has huge plans for today. The hike is only a few miles, nothing that should be too troubling for Stiles and definitely not too tough of a trail he knew it well and the river side is lovely this time of year. The blanket is a thick fleece to make it comfortable but he also has a few pillows packed into the gear he has hidden away in the trunk. He is really praying that Stiles will be cooperative for once, he didn’t pack anything heavy, but there were two packs for them to carry. They had been going out for a few months now and Stiles had stayed the night enough times for him to actually have a drawer in his room now. So Peter had packed a change of clothes and some towels in the other pack along with some for himself.

            Stiles had mentioned once that he wanted to go skinny dipping at some point and the water of the river that flowed through his intended spot was crystal clear all year round. Along with most people not actually enjoying camping in the area had ensured that Peter could enjoy the freedom of the water often without interruption. It was only a three mile drive into the preserve and the preserve itself was only a few miles out of town anyway so he could generally walk there from the house without too much trouble if he was feeling the particular need to be alone on any given day.

            It was a little intimidating for him to actually share the spot with anyone else but he figured it would be fine to share with Stiles; he loved him after all.

            Stiles got into the car immediately after him and gave him a quick kiss. “So, where are we going today?”

“It’s a surprise, but trust me our evening should be quite magical.” Peter replies happily and then pulls Stiles in for another kiss but breaks off after a moment of heat. “We should get going.” He says and turns the car on. He pulls out of the driveway with hope in his heart and a lightness in his mood that only really exerts itself in Stiles’ presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hiking scenes I think they're so romantic. HAHA XD Well, happy endings :D If you guys have any wishes for the fic I can fill them just message me. Its a universe in and of itself I guess so I'd love to continue the experience if anyone wants more.


End file.
